Ada Cinta
by terataiindah
Summary: Disaat kita menyadari kita mencintai seseorang. tetapi kenapa sulit diungkapkan. Dan itulah diri Jaebum. GOT7 FF/Yaoi/JJ PROJECT/BNIOR FF/JbxJr


Judul: Ada Cinta

Author: Amy Chia

Cast: Got7 Jaebum (JB), Jinyoung (JR), Mark Tuan, BamBam

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: T+

Pairing: Bnior, MarkBam

Warning: Yaoi!

 _Disclaimer! Semua tokoh dalam ff ini adalah kepunyaan agensi mereka yaitu JYP Ent. Setiap personil adalah milik tuhan serta orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam demi kelangsungan ff ini._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Don't like, Don't view, Don't regret**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reviews & Critics are welcomed, Bashing and downgrading is probihited here!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-MULA—**_

Jaebum bukanlah seorang yang prihatin. Ia bisa dikira sebagai seorang yang tak peka apalagi berkaitan hal-hal yang sepele.

Jaebum juga bukanlah seorang yang romantis. Itu terbukti dari caranya yang selalu berlagak dingin di depan para yeoja yang pernah mengincar maupun yang mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka kepadanya.

Dan yang pasti Jaebum itu buka seorang homo. Buktinya ia masih bernafsu melihat melon serta pinggul selebritas-selebritas cakep Korea. Tidak untuk kali ini. Karena setiap kali melihat orang itu ia menjadi kaku dan hampir tak bergeming.

Sosok yang dilihatnya bukanlah seorang yang jelita seperti Suzy dan bukan juga seksi seperti Hani. Tapi, sosok yang ia selalu lihat ini adalah sosok siswa biasa yang dianugerahkan tuhan wajah yang cukup tampan dan agak imut, tubuh yang sedikit atletis ditambah dengan kulit yang seputih dan semulus marshmallow. Oh, lihatlah Jaebum… iris matanya tak bergerak melihat sosok yang secara diam ia kagumi itu walaupun ternyata anak itu cuman lewat sepintas lalu.

Kedua iris milik Jaebum mengikut arah punggung namja yang diincarnya. Ia masih dengan posisi yang sama walaupun sosok itu sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

"Jin…Young…" Jaebum mendesis. Sudah kurang lebih empat bulan Jaebum mengincar sosok Jinyoung dan selama itulah Jinyoung bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Jaebum. Iya… bisa dibilang Jinyoung itu anak baru disekolah yang terletak di ibukota Seoul itu. Sebelumnya Jinyoung bersekolah di London karena orang tuanya sedang menjalankan bisnis di negara barat itu. karena Jinyoung sudah menetap di London sejak umur empat tahun, ia menjadi sedikit canggung untuk berbicara dalam bahasa ibundanya walaupun ia masih bisa.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Park Jinyoung. Orang yang sudah membuat Jaebum menjadi separuh gila karena perasaan rumit yang tidak kalah gila. Ia merupakan seorang yang pemalu dan jarang bercakap. Bisa dikira cuman berapa percent siswa yang pernah berbicara dan dibicara dengannya. Orang itu termasuk Jaebum. Walaupun sudah empat bulan berkongsi kelas bersama Jinyoung, ia tak pernah walau sekalipun berbicara dengan makhluk berparas malaikat itu. bukan karena Jaebum malu karena hey! Jaebum adalah ketua oasis di sekolah ini. Jadi ia punya hak untuk berbicara dengan sesiapapun tanpa perlu alasan yang khusus!

Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang disukainya.

Dengan Jinyoung, ia menjadi sepuluh kali lipat pemalu, dua puluh kali lipat sopan, dan tiga puluh didarab dengan tujuh kali lipat lebih tak berguna!

Karena sebagai seorang ketua, ia akan memarahi siswa-siswa yang melakukan kesalahan seperti datang telat kesekolah, rambut yang panjang melebihi peraturan yang dibenarkan serta yang paling penting yaitu tidak sesekali membawa ponsel kesekolah! Itu adalah kesalahan yang paling berat untuk para siswa.

Tetapi… hey Jaebum! Kamu sedang apa? Bisa-bisanya ia cuman mampu melihat seorang Park Jinyoung sedang bermain ponsel dalam waktu kelas didalam kelasnya! Sebagai seorang ketua ia seharusnya menangkap Jinyoung dan mencampaknya ke guru disiplin. Tetapi, perkara seperti itu tidak akan berlaku karna Jaebum tak tega melakukan semua itu. berat sebelah amat!

"Jaebum-ah! Tuh, anak itu sedang bermain ponsel. Ambil aja ponselnya." Ucap Mark Tuan. Sahabat baik kepada Jaebum yang berasal dari Amerika tetapi berketurunan China.

"Biarin saja. Mungkin ia punya urusan penting untuk dibicarakan." Ucap Jaebum dengan tenang. Padahal tadi pagi ia sempat merampas tiga ponsel milik siswa yang sukses ia tangkap.

Mark menatap Jaebum dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tak menyangka Jaebum yang dikenalnya sangat patuh pada peraturan membiarkan seorang siswa melakukan kesalahan terbesar didepan matanya. Ia juga tak percaya Jaebum malah memihak anak baru tersebut. Cis! Seandainya Mark tau alasan kenapa Jaebum melepaskan Jinyoung, pasti ia semakin ingin menghentak kepala sahabatnya itu dengan papan hitam.

"Ke kantin yuk." Jaebum dan Mark memutuskan untuk ke kantin memandangkan sekarang adalah waktu rehat. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak lain yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memenuhi perut mereka yang sudah kosong.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Jinyoung menyedot _tea_ -nya sambil wajahnya menunduk serta matanya seperti mencuri lihat sesuatu. Jika dilihat lagaknya seperti maling buronan polisi. Malah, aksinya itu menganggu sahabat satu-satunya BamBam, namja cakep bermata besar yang datang jauh dari Thailand. Tapi, ia sekarang menetap di Seoul karena ia mau meneruskan impiannya di negara ginseng itu.

"Kau kenapa, Jin?" Tanya BamBam dengan mulutnya dipenuhi roti.

Jinyoung tak menjawab sebaliknya terus menghendap orang yang terus-menerus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Tapi, Jinyoung tak mau sok percaya diri gitu. Mungkin menurutnya, rakan sekelasnya itu lagi punya masalah sehingga termenung jauh sebegitu. Oh! Mungkin ia sedang lagi senang karena dari tatapannya itu sangat menenangkan ditambah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit melengkung keatas.

"Bwahahaha!"

Jinyoung memandang heran namja yang terus-terusan menatapnya. Tadi ia menatapnya seperti seorang idiot, tapi sekarang ia malah ketawa besar. Lelucon apa-apaan ini.

Tapi bukan namja idiot itu saja yang sedang lagi ketawa. Tetapi teman namja idiot juga dan seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin saat ini lagi pada ketawa. Ini aneh- cibir Jinyoung sambil mulutnya masih enak menyedot minumannya.

"Jin…"

"Jinyoung…"

"Jinyoungie!"

"Yak, kenapa kau berteriak, Bam?" Ucap Jinyoung sambil matanya terus menatap objek yang ditatapnya tadi.

"I-i-i-tu.." Jinyoung mengikut arah jari Bambam dan betapa kagetnya Jinyoung karena ia bukanlah menyedot minumannya, melainkan meja kantin tersebut. Jadi, namja idiot dan semua orang pada lagi mentertawakannya.

Wajah Jinyoung bertukar menjadi merah padam. Kedua pipinya merona hebat seperti tomat masak. Ah! Memalukan sekali! Ia langsung bangun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantil. Sial sekali Jinyoung hari ini.

 **Ada_Cinta**

BamBam memandang sahabat baiknya yang sedang tidur dengan menutup wajahnya dengan tumpukan buku matematika yang bisa dibilang berat. BamBam mengalihkan buku itu dari wajah tampan Jinyoung dan kembali ia menutupi wajah sahabatnya itu dengan _towel_ kecil milik Jinyoung. Setidaknya lebih ringan.

"Hmmm.. Bam. Kau mengagetkanku aja." Jinyoung melirik Bambam

BamBam hanya mampu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dan tak lupa ia menonjok-nonjok jidat Jinyoung. "Apa kau mau hidungmu jadi pesek gara-gara buku matematika itu?" Ejek BamBam.

"Tuh lihat! Anak aneh penyedot meja! Hahaha! Apa kau _vacuum?_ " tiba-tiba datang seorang namja kearah mereka dan mengusik Jinyoung. Manakala, Jinyoung- mangsa usikan cuman mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Memalukan sekali.

"Berhentilah Mark! Atau akan ku buka rahasiamu!" BamBam mengugut Mark. Ia sangat tidak suka orang lain mengejek sahabat baiknya itu.

"Rahasia apa manis? Oh rahasia kita diranjang?" Mark mengusap Pipi tembam milik Bambam serta mengangkat manja dagu runcing milik kekasih gelapnya itu.

"Pabbo!" Bambam berteriak. Kemudian ia menarik telinga milik Mark, "Itu rahasia kita bodoh! Bukan rahasia kau." Bambam kembali melepaskan telinga Mark yang notabene merupakan kekasih gelapnya.

Iya. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Tetapi, mereka tidak menguar-uarkannya, malah mereka memilih untuk kekal merahasiakannya. Mereka tak mau sahabat baik mereka tau, orang tua mereka tau. Secara ringkasannya mereka tak mau sesiapa pun tau akan hubungan mereka. Karena cinta sesama lelaki bukanlah sesuatu yang diterima di Korea.

"Ehemm. Ehemm.." Jaebum mendatangi tempat dimana Mark, Bambam dan Jinyoung tempati dengan wajah yang datar.

Ia melirik kearah Jinyoung yang masih menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian ia menatap Mark dengan dingin."

"Itu Jae, sang penyed-"

"Minta maaf ke Jinyoung sekarang!" Mark memandang kearah Jaebum dengan tatapan berbinar. Inilah kali pertama sahabatnya itu meninggikan suara kepadanya. Karena seorang siswa yang Jaebum sendiri tak pernah bicara.

"Kau memarahiku? Aku kan cuman bercanda." Mark menatap Jaebum. Ia tidak bisa mencerna situasi seperti ini atau sebut saja ia tak bisa percaya sahabatnya memarahinya karena orang yang tak penting. Tapi Mark silap. Jinyoung teramat penting.

"Aku ketua siswa. Jadi aku hanya menjalankan tanggungjawabku. Kau melakukan kesalahan. Sekarang minta maaf atau akan kulaporkan ke guru disiplin." Jelas Jaebum panjang lebar dengan terperinci.

"Tidak akan!" Mark berdegil.

"Baiklah begitu."

Jinyoung, Bambam dan Mark sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaebum sekarang, ia membongkokkan tubuhnya ke arah Jinyoung.

"Maafkan sahabatku Park Jinyoung-ssi."

Jaebum membuat keputusan untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan Mark yang sepele itu. padahal itukan cuman candaan. Bukannya sesuatu yang serius dan harus diberi hukuman jika melakukannya. Malah Jaebum juga sering melakukan itu ke Mark dan temen yang lainnya. Oh! Ingat. Ini berkaitan seorang Park Jinyoung. Seorang Im Jaebum tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang melakukan sesuatu ke namja yang digilainya itu. hey! Bagi Jaebum, membenarkan tali kasut dihadapan pandangan Jinyoung juga merupakan kesalahan berat. Inikan pula mengejeknya.

Jinyoung menatap kearah Jaebum. Ternyata sosok Jaebum yang selalunya dingin itu ternyata sangat bertanggungjawab dan sedikit tampan menurutnya. Sebut saja Jinyoung kagum dengan sosok ketua siswa, ketua oasis, ketua atlit dan ketua di el-el. Harap saja Jaebum tak menjadi ketua yang merajai takhta hati rapuh milik Jinyoung.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Mark menatap Jaebum dengan _annoyed._ Ia benci sekali dengan sikap Jaebum yang _two-faced_ itu. di hadapan Jinyoung ia seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Tapi didepannya dan siswa lain ia tak ubah seperti monster peraturan sekolah yang keji.

Jaebum tak mempedulikan pandangan penuh intimidasi milik Mark. Ia sekarang mau fokus pada latihan _dance_ karena perlawanan peringkat wilayah sudah hampir. Jadi ia tak mau merusakkan satu-satunya harapan untuk sukses dalam bidang yang ia impikan selama ini.

"Jaebum-ah! Aku mau nanya dikit pada kau." Melihat reaksi Jaebum yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan ucapannya, Mark menyambung, "Apa hubungan kau sama anak itu?"

Jaebum mengernyitkan alisnya.

Mark mendengus kesal karena sahabat idiotnya masih tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya, "Itu Park Jinyoung. Yang selalu dekat sama Bambam."

DEG!

Itulah yang dirasakan Jaebum saat mendengar nama orang yang ia suka meluncur keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Apa Mark perasan akan perasaannya ke Jinyoung? Apa terlalu jelas? Setahu Jaebum ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun ke Mark atau mungkin karena hal tadi?

"Perasaan aku tak punya apa-apa hubungan dengannya Mark." Jaebum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan Mark bukan bodoh untuk tidak tau akan _gesture_ itu.

"Apa kau yakin Bum? Atau kau menyukainya?" Ucap Mark berusaha kedengaran santai. Sudah terlalu lama ia perhati sikap temannya itu. Ia perasan Jaebum selalu termenung sambil tersenyum, ia selalu mencuri pandang ke belakang tempat dimana Jinyoung dan kekasihnya duduki, dan ia juga tak pernah menghukum Jinyoung atas segala kesalahan yang anak itu lakukan.

Mark bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah Jaebum dan berbicara pelan,"Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?" lalu ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jaebum yang terpaku ditempatnya.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Jinyoung menerawang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak sedang menikmati bayu dingin waktu malam ataupun melihat bintang-bintang bergemelapan di ufuk timur. Entah apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh anak manis itu.

"Huh."

Jinyoung mendengus. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berdiri disitu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sepatutnya sedang belajar mengingat besok punya ujian matematika. Tapi, anak manis itu tidak bisa belajar karena pikirannya sedang lagi kusut saat ini.

Ia kembali ke meja belajarnya dan membelek-belek buku matematika. Ia berusaha fokus pada pelajaran karena ia tidak bisa gagal ujian besok. Jinyoung mengambil pena berniat untuk melakukan beberapa soalan. Semoga saja ia bisa fokus kembali kepada apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bukan akal fikirannya yang tidak sihat itu.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Hari ini Jaebum bangun lebih awal dari kebiasaan. Begitu pula anak-anak yang lain. Siang ini mereka akan menduduki ujian matematika yang bisa dibilang agak penting. Karena nilai untuk ujian ini menentukan level untuk kelas matematika.

Jaebum membenarkan tie-nya. Tidak ada kerisauan diwajah datarnya. Ia kelihatan sangat tenang walaupun hari ini ia akan punya test. Tapi hey! Ini Im Jaebum. Ia bukan dipilih sebagai ketua dalam kebanyakan bidang tanpa sebab. Jaebum merupakan pelajar yang aktif dalam sukan dan seorang yang pintar dalam pelajaran. Ia sering mendapat markah tertinggi dikelasnya.

Jaebum juga akan berangkat kesekolah sendiri tanpa menunggu Mark terlebih dahulu seperti kebiasaan. Jaebum sangat kenal Mark. Ia pasti sedang ribut pagi-pagi seperti ini. I juga malas mendengar keributan eomma Mark yang selalu memarahi anaknya yang sering kehilangan _stockings._

Kebiasaannya, sewaktu musim exam perkara pertama yang kita akan lakukan adalah melihat susunan meja. Tapi tidak untuk Jaebum. Karena perkara pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok namja manis bersurai hitam yang lagi sedang bertungkus-lumus menulis nota.

Jaebum melihat tingkah sosok itu. menggemaskan sekali! Pikir Jaebum. Ia lalu berjalan kearah sosok yang disukainya itu dan memilih untuk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Apa kau sedang menyeru jelangkung atau coba untuk membawa nota sewaktu ujian? Mau ku hukum?" Ucap Jaebum dengan nada menggoda.

Jinyoung yang tersentak dengan kehadiran Jaebum, sontak membuang notanya kesebarang arah. "B-bukan Jaebum-ssi. Aku cuman menulis." Ucap Jinyoung sambil kepalanya ditoleh membelakangi Jaebum. Ia menjadi risih karena tertangkap basah sama Jaebum karena niat asalnya sememangnya apa yang dikatakan Jaebum.

Jaebum membuka kertas yang tadinya dibuang sama Jinyoung. Manakala Jinyoung cuman mampu mengumpat Jaebum dalam hati.

Jaebum membaca tulisan yang ditulis Jinyoung. Kemudian ia melirik kearah namja manis itu. "Kau coba menipu dalam ujian?" Tebak Jaebum dengan yakin.

Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya malu. Terlebih ia sudah tertangkap oleh ketua siswa sendiri. Ia bisa dihukum ataupun lebih parahnya lagi ia bisa digagalkan dalam ujian ini. Pundak Jinyoung tiba-tiba bergetar. Sontak perkara itu membuat Jaebum terkejut dan heran.

Jinyoung menangis?

Shit! Jaebum berasa seperti seorang lelaki yang jahat karena telah membuat angel berhati rapuh kesayangannya menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tak mungkinkan ia memeluk namja itu walaupun ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi, ia risau jika ada yang melihat aksi panas mereka.

"Jaebum-ssi. Hiks… maafkan aku kali ini hiks.. a-aku tak mau dihukum…" Isak Jinyoung dan perkara itu sukses membuat hati pangeran es itu mencair seperti es krim. Jaebum tak kuat melihat orang yang ia cinta menangis. Tidak! ia benci air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulus milik cintanya.

Dengan lembut Jaebum mengusap bening jernih Jinyoung dengan jarinya. Sontak perkara itu membuat Jinyoung terdiam. Oh lihatlah! Pipi Jinyoung yang merona seperti itu. kalau ini bukan sekolah, Jaebum pasti sudah membaham makhluk indah didepannya.

"Kalau kau mau lulus. Tetaplah duduk disampingku." Bisik Jaebum ke Jinyoung. Manakala yang lawan bicaranya cuman mampu terpaku dengan situasi itu. karena jarak antara keduanya hampir tidak ada.

"Ehem-ehemm!"

Dengan sigap kedua-duanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan betapa kagetnya, temen mereka yaitu Mark dan Bambam sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan tatapan yang curiga.

Mark dan Bambam saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka kembali menatap dua orang aneh itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

 **Ada_Cinta**

Tampak dua orang namja sedang terduduk manis di kantin sekolah. Yang satunya sedang melahap makanan miliknya. Manakala, yang satunya lagi sedang terduduk manis dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua pipinya yang merona. Ia mempout menggigit bibirnya. Dari wajahnya ia nampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sehingga membuat namja manis itu merona sebegitu kuat.

"Bam, menurutmu Jaebum itu orang seperti apa? Tanya Jinyoung disela aktivitas makan sahabatnya.

UHUKS!

Ternyata pertanyaan Jinyoung barusan sukses membuat Bambam hampir mengeluarkan semula semua makanan yang ditelannya. Ia kemudian menghirup minumannya sebelum berucap, "Maksudmu?"

HUH…

Jinyoung mendengus sebal. Ternyata sahabatnya ini lembab juga sih. Ia pikir dirinya saja yang lembab. Eh ternyata ada lagi yang lebih. Jinyoung memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Maksudku. Kau sudah mengenal Jaebum lebih lama dariku. Kau pasti tau ia itu orang seperti apa?" Jelas Jinyoung panjang lebar.

Bambam menghentikan acara makannya. Ia kemudian menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat intense. Reaksi wajah seperti itulah yang membuatkan Jinyoung menjadi penasaran.

"Menurutku Jaebum itu adalah seorang ketua yang arrogant, gila kuasa, kejam dan sadis. Aku tidak suka kepadanya. Melainkan temennya yang tampan itu…" Ucap Bambam beserta semburat diwajahnya. Ia saat ini sedang berimaginasi saat-saat romantis bersama sang kekasih gelap.

Jinyoung menatap Bambam dengan penuh selidik. Perasaan Jinyoung merasakan apa yang dikatakan Bambam tidak masuk akal. Karena ia pikir Jaebum itu seorang yang sopan dan baik. Lihatlah tadi sewaktu ujian, Jaebum sanggup menulis semua jawaban untuknya tanpa ia minta. Oke, itu kedengaran keterlaluan.

"Tapi Bam. Ia sangat baik terhadapku." Ucap Jinyoung menyangkal hujah Bambam.

"Yang anehnya itu. ia seperti orang lain sewaktu dengan kau. Seorang yang gentle dan charming. Tapi kembali menjadi ketua menyebalkan terhadap yang lain. Atau mung…kin…" Bambam meletak jeda dalam ayatnya.

"Apa Bam! Jangan bikinku khawatir!" teriak Jinyoung dengan risih.

"Jaebum menyukaimu."

DEG

Jinyoung terpaku. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan sahabatnya barusan. Ia tidak mengerti semangat apa yang merasuki sahabatnya sehingga mengeluarkan kenyataan _nonsense_ seperti itu. karena itu tak mungkin terjadi . Ia tahu, Jaebum itu bukan gay! Ia straight dan menyukai yeoja seperti namja-namja yang lain.

Tapi, sikap Jaebum terhadapnya itu- Yak! Park Jinyoung berhentilah berharap. Mungkin saja Jaebum cuman simpati terhadapnya. itu saja.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Jaebum memasukkan bola kedalam basket dengan elit sekali seperti kebiasaan. Ia juga menggunakan teknik-teknik yang sukar untuk dipelajari dan mengejutkan rekan team serta coach-nya juga seperti kebiasaan. Ia hebat seperti kebiasaan. Tapi, dalam pandangan Mark, sahabatnya itu sungguh berlainan hari ini.

Wajahnya yang kebiasaan datar tanpa ekspresi itu seperti sudah disihir untuk menjadi lebih gembira dan ceria. Ia juga tersenyum tidak seperti kebiasaannya. Ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bum-ah. Kok kamu terlihat senang hari ini." Tanya Mark berhati-hati.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka sahabatmu ini senang?" disuruh menjawab Jaebum malah balik bertanya.

"Apa ada kena-mengena dengan Jinyoung?" Teka Mark seraya merampas bola basket dari tangan Jaebum.

Jaebum mengerutkan jidatnya. Tumben temennya yang satu ini kepo banget soal dirinya tidak seperti kebiasaan. Tapi, apa yang dibilangin sama Mark itu ada benernya. Dirinya saat ini- bukan. Dirinya senantiasa memikirkan Jinyoung. Walaupun belum resmi berpacaran. Tapi dengan melihat Jinyoung dari jauh atau sekadar mendengar suara Jinyoung berbisik dengan Bambam saja bisa membuatnya senang.

Mark tersenyum sinis. Bukan ia tak suka sahabatnya itu bisa bergelak ketawa seperti itu. tapi ia mau sahabatnya lebih jujur dan berani dengan diri sendiri. Ia mau Jaebum mengutarakan perasaannya ke Jinyoung. Iya, seperti yang ia lakukan dulu disaat melamar Bambam untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Manakala Jaebum. Ia bukan tak mau menceritakan ke Mark tentang apa yang tersirat dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi, ia takut dengan penerimaannya itu. ia takut sahabatnya itu berasa jijik dengannya. Karena ia berkemungkinan menjadi gay. Tapi, Jaebum juga tak sanggup mengakui itu karena ia mau menjadi manusia normal.

"Kau menyukainya iyakan? Sudahlah Bum, jangan tipu diri sendiri." Ucap Mark dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau gila. Aku bukan gay, mark." Tegas Jaebum tetapi masih kedengaran keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Mark mengeluarkan smirk andalannya seraya menatap Jaebum tak yakin. "Kau yakin?"

Jaebum menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tak tau mau bicara apalagi ke sahabatnya itu. ia tak mau berakhir seperti ini. Cukup dirinya saja yang mengetahui perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa kau rasa menjadi gay itu menjijikan?" Tanya Mark tapi kali ini nadanya kedengaran serius.

Jaebum tak menjawab. Ia masih memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Mark. Sejujurnya ia tak anggap gay itu menjijikan. Malah ia sangat mendukung pasangan gay karena mereka berjuang demi cinta mereka yang dianggap kelainan. Tapi, tak semua orang begitu. Majoritas masih menganggap gay itu taboo dan salah.

"Jaebum-ah" Panggil Mark lirih.

"Apa kau akan menjauhiku kalau aku bilang aku gay?"

DEG!

Jaebum membelalakan kedua matanya. Pertanyaan seperti apa itu? apakah Mark baru saja mengaku dirinya gay?

"Jangan ngaco k-

"Ini bener Jae. Aku gay dan aku mempunyai seorang kekasih." Potong Mark.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Jaebum terbata.

"Sahabat incaranmu, Bambam."

Shit! Bagaikan dipanah halilintar. Jaebum terlalu terkejut dengan khabar ini. Sukar untuk dipercayai tapi melihat reaksi Mark, anak itu kelihatan serius. Ini kali pertama Jaebum lihat mata Mark berkaca.

"Apa kau akan menatapku jijik serta menjauhiku?" Sambung Mark.

Jaebum mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mark seraya memeluk lelaki itu. "itu tak mungkin Mark Tuan. Aku akn tetap disampingmu tanpa melihat orientasi seksualmu." Ucap Jaebum sambil tangannya mengusap surai coklat milik Mark.

"Begitu juga aku Jae. Aku tetap disampingmu walau apapun yang berlaku." Kali ini Mark pula yang bersuara.

"M-Maksudmu?" Jaebum kurang jelas.

"Pergilah. Ungkapkan perasaanmu ke Jinyoung sebelum terlambat. Pedulikan jawaban seperti apa yang ia kasi." Ujar Mark seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaebum.

Jaebum menatap Mark. Ia kemudian tersenyum riang. "Aku pergi dulu, sahabatku." Ucap Jaebum seraya berlari meninggalkan Mark. Ia nekad untuk confess ke Jinyoung. Ia tak takut lagi karna ada Mark yang menyokongnya.

Jaebum tidak mempedulikan jawaban seperti apa yang ia terima saat mengakui cintanya ke Jinyoung. Ia hanya terlalu senang dapat menceritakan segalanya ke Mark dan sahabatnya itu menerimanya. Malah ia tak menyangka sahabatnya juga sepertinya.

 **Ada_Cinta**

" _Hye Park Jin Young ssi.._

 _Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang berat dan mustahil untuk dimaafkan._

 _Kesalahan apa kau bilang?_

 _Tunggu aku di taman belakang sekolah tepat jam lima sore._

 _Faham!_

 _-_ _ **JB-**_ "

"Whoa! Jinyoung apa kau dapat surat cinta? Dari siapa?" Ucap BamBam tak kalah seperti gadis yang kerasukan setan. Orang lain yang dapat surat, Bambam yang melebih.

"Dari JB katanya dan ini bukan _love letter_ tau." Gerutu Jinyoung.

"What JB? Justin Bieber atau James Bond? Oh, atau mungkin Jay Park …"

"Itu kan JP bukan JB. Makanya jangan terlalu _excited_ nanti kau menjadi lebih begok." Cibir Jinyoung sambil memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Siapa yang begok? Lagian nama sebenar Jay Park itukan JaeBum."

DEG!

"Jae…Bum…" Jinyoung bergumam. Jinyoung menatap surat yang ia terima. Apa benar Jaebum? Tapi atas alasan apa? Lagian mereka cuman pernah ngobrol sekali dan itu bukan perkara yang penting. Jadi itu pasti bukan Jaebum. Tapi JB itu siapa? Setakat ini satu-satunya JB yang ia kenal cuman Jaebum. Atau memang ia maukan pemilik surat itu adalah Jaebum.

Jinyoung melihat arloji ditangan kanannya. Baru jam setengah empat. Berarti mereka perlu menunggu lagi setengah jam. "masih lama." Keluhnya.

Jinyoung kemudian melirik kearah Bambam yang sedari tadi seperti cacing kepanasan. "Kau kenapa, Bam?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Perutku sakit."Jawab Bambam seraya memegang perutnya.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi. Ia tak mau menyusahkan sahabatnya. Ia juga tak mau dijadikan punca Bambam sakit. Takut nantinya ia disalahin.

"Tidak. mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kau sama orang misterius itu sendiri. Mungkin saja ia mau memperkosa kau. Lagian sekarang sudah mulai gelap." Jelas Bambam dengan nada khawatir. Ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berangkat ke taman sekolah sambil ngobrol sekedar untuk melupakan lelah. Karena jarak dari bangunan sekolah ke taman kurang lebih 250 meter. Jadi lumayan jauh.

 **Ada_Cinta**

Jinyoung duduk dibangku taman dengan posisi memeluk tubuhnya dan kakinya disilangkan. Manakala sahabatnya Bambam sedang mengambil foto _selfie_ dirinya berlatar belakangkan pemandangan danau yang dihiasai kelopak teratai yang sangat indah. Ditambah pula dengan _effect filter 'B612'_ yang menambahkan lagi aura fotonya.

PRAK

Jinyoung merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Karena ia seperti mendengar bunyi ranting pohon yang dipijak serta bunyi hentakan tapak kaki. Jinyoung mau menoleh kerah sumber bunyi. Tetapi seseorang terlebih dahulu menutup kedua matanya menggunakan tangan.

KYAAAAAAA! KYAAAAA!

Jinyoung berteriak histeris. Ia terkejut sekaligus takut. Apa yang Bambam bilang itu ternyata benar. Ada orang yang berniat jahat mau mengambil keperjakannya. Tidak! ia tidak bisa biarkan itu semua berlaku. Ia harus menyelamatkan kesuciannya daripada diambil oleh orang yang ia tidak cintai.

Bambam yang mendengar teriakan jinyoung tanpa aba-aba berlari kearahnya. Ia tak mau sahabat polosnya diapa-apakan oleh preman kelamin.

Bambam bertambah kaget apabila melihat seorang namja yang sedang memeluk Jinyoung. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah namja itu karena sebahagian wajahnya dilindungi cap yang namja tersebut sedang pakai. Bambam nekad berlari kearah Namja itu dan-

BUK BUK BUK!

Ia memukul, menendang dan menghentak namja yang coba memperkosa sahabatnya. Jinyoung yang baru terlepas dari pelukan namja itu dengan sigap turut memukul namja tersebut dan berteriak, "Dasar banjingan! Kau mau mencabul kehormatanku iyakan? Rasain!" Jinyoung lalu menendang selangkangan namja itu. namja itu berteriak keras dan mengerang kesakitan.

Jinyoung lalu menanggalkan topi orang itu dan saking terkejutnya ia karena orang itu adalah

"Jaebum-ssi?"

"Mwo? Jaebum?"

Kedua-dua namja berstatus uke itu cuman mampu melongo sewaktu melihat orang itu. lihatlah kondisi Jaebum ketika ini, celananya yang kotor, kaosnya yang koyak, sepatunya yang entah kemana, ditambah surainya yang berantakan serta wajahnya babak belur. jika mereka melaporkan perkara ini ke polisi, pasti polisi curiga siapa mangsa yang sebenarnya.

"kenapa kalian masih berdiri disitu, bantuin donk." Lirih Jaebum dalam kesakitan. Sontak kedua namja itu membantunya berdiri dan membawa Jaebum ke kamar UKS.

Arloji menunjukkan jam enam sore. Bangunan sekolah sepertinya sudah tidak berpenghuni saat ini karena semua siswa dan _stuff_ s sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Jadi terpaksa Jinyoung merawat sendiri luka Jaebum. Walaupun lukanya tak seberapa. Tapi tetap saja Jinyoung merasa tak enak dengan Jaebum. Ini juga pertama kali Jaebum melukai seseorang jadi wajarlah ia merasa takut walaupun bukan kesalahan sepenuhnya sih.

"Jaebum-ssi, aku minta maaf soalnya-"

"aku tak menerima maafmu Park Jin Young-ssi." Bentak Jaebum seraya menatap Jinyoung tajam. Ia kemudian melirik kearah Bambam. "Dan kau Bambam, segeralah pulang. Mark sudah menantikanmu di pondok satpam."

Bambam tak membantah dan tak juga ia melawan. Well, tidak akan ada siapa yang berani membantah sang ketua osis disaat ia sedang lagi ngambek.

"A-aku bagaimana Jaebum-ssi? Aku takut pulang sendirian." Rengek Jinyoung seraya mengeluarkan jurus manyun andalannya. Jaebum yang melihat langsung tidak tertahan melihat tingkah Jinyoung yaang dirasakan menggemaskan itu. saking tidak tertahannya, Jaebum berpaling kearah lain. Ia takut apa yang akan terjadi pada Jinyoung jika ia terus menatap bibir mungil itu.

"Kau akan kusuruh pulang sendirian." Ucap Jaebum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jinyoung. Entah kenapa Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memanas disaat hembusan nafas Jaebum menyapu hidungnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dan kau baru saja mencederakanku. Terimalah nasibmu Park Jin Young dan perkara ini akan dilaporkan ke orang tuamu."

Jinyoung membelalakan matanya. Tak sampai beberapa detik wajahnya sudah berlinangan air mata. Jaebum yang melihat Jinyoung yang mulai terisak merasa tak tega dan kasihan kepada Jinyoung. Tetapi ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Jaebum-ssi. Maafin aku hiks. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau suruh. T-tapi jangan ngomong ke orang tuaku. Akau tak mau mereka khawatir hiks.."

Sumpah saat ini Jaebum ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil yang mulai rapuh itu. ia membenci dirinya karena membuat orang yang ia cintai menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaebum kemudian memegang wajah Jinyoung dan megusap buliran bening sialan itu. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau melakukan apa yang aku suruh."

Jinyoung yang mendengar satu-satu harapannya untuk tidak dihukum oleh sang ketua osis yang kejam dan tampan itu segera berteriak, "Iya ya ya ya! akan ku lakukan semuanya! Please!"

Jaebum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jinyoung yang merasa tak enak dengan ekspresi Jaebum bertanya, "Apa yang kau mau, Jaebum-ssi"

JADILAH PACARKU PARK JINYOUNG! JIKA KAU MENOLAK KAU AKAN DIHUKUM. JADI KAU HARUS MENERIMANYA!

Hening.

Tak ada apa yang mampu dibicarakan Jinyoung saat ini. Lihatlah kondisi Jinyoung, bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, matanya yang terbelalak, tubuhnya yang mengeras. Ia seperti orang yang terkena kejutan listrik. Apa ia terlalu shock?

Jaebum yang melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang seperti orang bodoh cuman mampu terkekeh geli. Ia balik memusingkan tubuhnya, tak sanggup menatap wajah _facepalm_ Jinyoung. Setalah memastikan kegelian diperutnya hilang ia kembali membalikan wajahnya menghadap Jinyoung dan selepas itu tawanya pecah. Mana tidaknya, Jinyoung yang berwajah _facepalm_ malah menatap Jaebum dengan mata sepetnya yang membulat.

Jaebum berusaha memasang ekspresi tegang diwajahnya. Ia coba untuk tak memandang wajah bakal pacarnya. "Hey, aku menunggu jawabanmu atau kau mau aku hukum?"

Jinyoung yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya kemudian ia kembali menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Jaebum-ssi, a-aku m-malu."

Jaebum yang melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang baginya cukup menggemaskan cuman mampu menahan napasnya. Jika bukan karena cinta, ia pasti sudah melapah tubuh Jinyoung seperti sang singa yang sedang melahap sang kelinci. Terlebih lagi keringat yang bercucuran menyelusuri setiap inci leher Jinyoung.

"Kau tak perlu malu, Jinyoung-ssi. Ini demi masa depanmu." Tipu Jaebum. Karena sudah jelas ia menjadikan kesalahan Jinyoung yang tak pernah wujud itu sebagai alasan untuk mendapatkan Jinyoung. Sudah jelas Jaebum sangat tulus mencintai Jinyoung tetapi karena ego ia sanggup melakukan perkara memalukan seperti ini.

Jinyoung dengan perlahan membuka sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya. "Jaebum-ssi, aku mau kok jadi pacarmu." Ucap Jinyoung dengan malu.

Jaebum dengan polosnya tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Jinyoung bagai tiada hari esok. Ia mendekap tubuh sang pacar dengan erat sehingga membuat sang pacar susah untuk bernafas.

"Maafkan aku, Jinyoungie."

"Aku baik-baik saja chagiya."

Mwo? Apa Jaebum tak salah mendengar atau otak Jaebum sudah menjadi lalo mungkin. Apa Jinyoung baru saja memanggilnya chagiya. Bukankah ini terlalu awal?

"C-chagiya?" Tanya Jaebum. Oh lihatlah wajah Jaebum yang merona seperti tomat busuk saat ini. Ketika orang yang diincarnya selama empat bulan memanggilnya dengan gelaran para kekasih.

"Iya. Aku slalu mendengar Bambam memanggil pacarnya dengan gelaran chagiya. Ia terlihat bahagia." Jelas Jinyoung secara polos. Ekspresi wajah seperti inilah yang membuat Jaebum tak sabar untuk melumat bibir mungil itu.

"Baiklah Jin-

"Panggilku yeobo!"

MWO!

Jaebum hampir aja hilang kendali. Jinyoung kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan? Wajah Jaebum yang memerah kini berkeringat. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan mendadak. Apa Jinyoung baru saja membuat Jaebum demam?

"Tapi bukankah kita baru bermula?" Tanya Jaebum. Bukan Jaebum tak suka Jinyoung melakukan itu tapi ia masih mau mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu.

"Bambam menyuruh pacarnya memanggilnya yeobo. Mereka kelihatan senang. Aku juga mau senang. Walaupun hubungan ini berlandaskan kesilapanku. Tapi aku beneran sangat menyukaimu. Sudah dua minggu aku menyukaimu." Ucap Jinyoung dengan polos.

Jaebum tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tak sangka, pacarnya bukan saja menggemaskan, kurang pintar tetapi innocent juga. Apa mencintai seseorang selama dua minggu lamanya itu perlu dinyatakan juga?

Jaebum kemudian memegang wajah super imut pacarnya. "Yeobo. Kalau kau menyukai ku selama dua minggu. Aku malah sudah lebih mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kau menjejakkan kaki ke sekolah ini. Kau tau selama itu aku memendam perasaan kepadamu, sayang." Jaebum membawa Jinyoung kedalam dada bidangnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak dulu?"

Jaebum memandang lekat wajah manis pacarnya. Ia lalu berkata, "jika aku menyatakan sejak dulu. Kau pasti menolakku dan menganggap aku orang aneh."

"Aku tak mungkin menolakmu. Karena kau tampan, tubuhmu atletis, pintar dan tinggi. Lagi pula memang tujuanku datang kesekolah ini selain belajar adalah mau punya pacar." Jelas Jinyoung seraya bermain dengan ujung kaos milik Jaebum.

"Alasanmu mesum sekali, Jinyoungie. Apa kau begitu tak sabar mau menikmatiku." Goda Jinyoung dengan menambahkan lagi level kemesuman yang dimilikinya secara alami. Ia kemudian bertanya lagi. "Apa kau tidak pernah punya pacar disekolah lamamu, Jinyoungie?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Jaebum terasa begitu miris sekali dikotak pendengaran Jinyoung. Namun ia harus jujur. " aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Karena aku ketahuan jomblo tahap akut. Jadi para seme tak mau mendekatiku."

Jaebum tidak tau sama ada mau ketawa, mengejek ataupun kasihan kepada pacarnya. Ternyata alasannya pindah sekolah adalah karena hal sepele ini. Jaebum semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam otak Jinyoung.

Tetapi saat ini, Jaebum bagaikan terhipnosis dengan segala yang ada pada Jinyoung. Sikap polosnya ternyata sangat seksi dimata Jaebum entahlah. Mungkin ia gila.

' **Nega Hamyeon! Nega hamyeon!"**

Alarm ponsel ponsel Jinyoung berbunyi dan dengan sontak Jinyoung mengambil ponselnya. Ia membelalakan matanya sejurus saja melihat layar sesentuh ponsel tersebut.

 **07.30 pm!**

Jinyoung melepaskan diri dari pelukan jaebum dan pergi kearah jendela. Namun, ia tak melihat apa-apa kecuali sinar malap sang bulan yang menghiasi langit malam. Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gimana mau pulang kalau hari sudah gelap. tak mungkinkan ia pulang sendiri. Tapi ia malu untuk mengajak Jaebum menemaninya.

"Jinyoungie. Ayo aku antar kau pulang. Sudah malam ni." Ujar Jaebum seraya menarik tangan kekasihnya. Jaebum malah memberikan kehangatannya pada Jinyoung melalui dekapan lembut dipinggangnya manakala dada bidang Jaebum dijadikan sandaran kepalanya. Jinyoung berpikir ia mau pulang malam setiap hari bersama Jaebum.

Hangat…

 **Omake!**

Jaebum menelusuri wajah manis Jinyoung dengan jarinya. Dari mata, telinga, hidung dan penjelajahannya berakhir dibibir Jinyoung yang mengeruncut. Ia menelusuri bibir itu dengan lebih detail. Mengagumi setiap garis dan lekuk daging kenyal itu. sesekali coba untuk memasuki goa hangat gelap tersebut. Tetapi setiap kali Jaebum mencoba pasti pemilik bibir menguncinya.

"Yeobo, kau kenapa? Apa kau tak mau jariku berlibur dengan mulutmu?" Rungut Jaebum. Ia seperti merasa penolakan dari kekasihnya.

"Andwei! Aku tak sudi jarimu yang menelusurimu." Ucap Jinyoung dengan sigap. Ia kemudian menarik Jaebum dengan sekarang posisi Jaebum diatas Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kemudian berbisik, "Aku tak sudi mana-mana bagian tubuhmu hinggap dibibirku." Jinyoung kemudian meninggalkan jeda untuk seksedar menatap wajah sendu Jinyoung. "Tidak sehingga lidahmu sendiri yang memecah kesucian bibirku." Goda Jinyoung seraya menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir milik Jaebum.

Hmmpptt…

 **Ada_Cinta**

 _Mengapa sulit ungkapkan cinta padahal ia terasa_

 _Dalam rindu dendam, hening malam_

 _Cinta_

 _Terasa ada._

 _._

 _ **Finish!**_

 **Alhamdulillah…**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ff Bnior pertama Amy!**

 **Waduh! Entah kenapa Amy lagi uhhhh sama Jr padahal dulu biasa-biasa aja.**

 **Ini juga ff pertama GOT7 Amy… YeY!**

 **Diharapkan kalian sudi review ff gak seberapa ini.**

 **Karena dengan review kalian Amy lebih semangat gitu lho.**

 **Akhir kata… spread love for GOT7 and AHGASE SEKALIAN!**

 ***kotak review dibawah…**


End file.
